That's One Way To Keep Warm
by pinkluver93
Summary: Shake learns a new type of fun, and a new way to get Frylock's respect, all in one! WARNING: Rated M for a reason, no kiddies allowed. If you're not into slash, keep walking, buddy.
1. Chapter 1

"Asshole!" Shake said as he threw a taco at Frylock.  
"What the hell Shake? You said that's what you wanted!"  
"Wha? You never listen, do you? If only you would just LISTEN to me once, we wouldn't have these problems!" Frylock went to the chair and sat. He put his face in his hands and started to cry.

Shake noticed this and hesitantly edged towards him. "You're not, uh, crying, are you?"  
"No." Frylock sobbed. He looked up, his eyes closed. "I-I just wish, you weren't so mean all the time. Shake, I, I really try my best for you, for Meatwad, for all of us. And guess what? Life still f****** sucks!" Frylock blew his eye lasers at the TV, causing it to explode.

Usually Shake would be whooping his ass by now, but he got so upset from Frylock's emotions, he came to Frylock and gave him a hug with his soft, rubber gloves.  
"Look, I don't mean it. I know deep inside we have something special, you and me." Frylock stopped crying for the moment, hugging Shake back. "I know you want me to change, but, it's hard! I was never any other way! It's like a habit!" Frylock let go of him.

"I understand. Look Shake, I need some time alone. Please be nice to Meatwad. It feels good to be nice, trust me." With no other words exchanged, Frylock floated to his room.

Shake sighed. He had to make it up to Frylock somehow. He could make him feel better, make him feel good.  
But what makes people feel good?

Oh, Shake thought. THAT. It was all clear now. He could do that, he just, didn't know how. And how would he do it? His straw? Time to research on Carl's computer, Shake thought. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was around 7 pm that cold Saturday night, about 23 degrees. Carl had been out all day and was home now. Shake had gotten all the research he needed and left before Carl would come home.

Now Shake was sitting in his chair, watching TV like usual. He wanted to do this thing to Frylock so bad. He read many things and saw instructional videos, Shake had even practiced with Carl's sticky guy blow up doll(seeing as a girl one wouldn't make sense).

But he was nervous. How would he go about doing it? Would Frylock let him? Or would he still be mad? Wait a minute, Shake thought. One of the things I read said that it'll come naturally, not by plan. So Shake just watched TV, hoping that he would go to Frylock's room unexpectedly by nature.

And he did.

At about 8:30, Shake crept into Frylock's room. He saw Frylock layed on his side, was he sleeping? Shake turned on the light.

"Shake? What are you doing here?" Shake walked towards the bed.  
"Um, it was kinda cold out there in the living room, even with the damn heat on. So, I just wanted to chill in here. You weren't sleeping, were you?" "No, I'm, actually wide awake."

"Oh, me too." Damn awkwardness! Shake thought. He looked at Frylock's computer. "Oh, I wanted to play you something." He went to the youtube website and played a never-ending instrumental version of "Let's Get It On", but played it low enough so their voices can be heard. Frylock raised an eyebrow as Shake went back to lay on the bedside next to Frylock.

"Personally, I enjoy the instrumental version of this better. I can appreciate the composition of the instruments and more importantly, it doesn't have some weird dude singing and having sexual intercourse at the same time."

"Shake, you're weird, you know that?" Shake playfully nudged him.  
"Yeah, I know. It's my best forte."

The music continued to play. The two started shifting their eyes at each other and back at the ceiling. A second later, Frylock moved an inch closer to Shake, his eyes shying away.

Wow, he's making a move, Shake thought. So he decided to move a bit closer. He let his hand fall free. Soon enough, Frylock slowly grabbed it, caressing it in his grip.

Shake started to sweat, and he felt a certain tightning of his groin. He looked down, and near the bottom of his body was a zipper! My unmentionables must be inside, Shake thought. Soon, Frylock rested his head on Shake's body. Shake looked down to see that Frylock had a zipper too! We're not ready for that just yet, Shake thought.

He glanced at Frylock's fries. He got an excited look as he put his hands on them. Frylock just opened his eyes wide. Soon, he started to run his hands up and down on them in a slow-moving motion, making him pant. Shake turned things up a notch by rapidly rubbing and squeezing his fries. I'll make him say my name, maybe my full name if I'm lucky, Shake thought happily.

"Uhhhh, yeah Shake YEAH! Holy motherfucker, uh!" Frylock was in such ecstasy as he threw his head back, continuing to groan with his hot manly voice. Shake made him scream as he ran his tongue across his greasy fries. "Shake! I think I'm, uhhhh!" Frylock excreted grease from his fries, sighing with relief. The grease got all over Shake's face. He licked some of it off, some of it sticking.

Frylock smooched Shake, his personal thank you. Soon after, he lay down on the bed, unzipping the zipper at the bottom of his box. "Maybe I'll forgive you after all of this." Frylock grinned at him. Shake unzipped his zipper as well, now both of their unmentionables showing.

"Yeah, you'll also be crying and begging me to stop, happily of course." Shake got onto the bed and got on top of Frylock. He's shown so much love for me, and now it's time I pay it back, Shake thought.

Before he would insert his member into Frylock's tight hole, he dressed it up with his 99 percent effective condom.

After this was done, he made sure Frylock was facing him, laying on his back. He grabbed onto both sides of Frylock's sides and slowly thrusted into Frylock. Frylock decided to tease him.

"C'mon, you can't go any faster?" Shake grinned evily.  
"You'll regret saying that." He kissed Frylock and began to thrust a bit faster.

Frylock soon felt an upcoming orgasm. It felt so good, he thought. Shake held tighter onto Frylock's sides as he looked up and panted, then soon gazed into his lover's eyes. He could defintely see the pleasure in them.

Frylock lay his head back. "Mmmm, yeah, c'mon, that's it, just a bit faster.."

Shake went a bit faster, his member rapidly entering Frylock's hole. "It's so tight," He said, panting. He evily smiled. "I'm gonna tear it apart and sign my name on it. You like that?"

Frylock was definitely a slave to Shake now. He was sweating like a hog, moaning uncontrollably. He had his arms gripping his bedpost, but then they grabbed onto Shake straw, holding on during the ride.

"Holy fuck Shake! You're the best!" Frylock said, almost outta breath. He was unknowingly squeezing Shake's straw, more focused on the excitement.

Shake kissed him, still rapidly thrusting. "What's my name, bitch?" Frylock looked up at his master.  
"Shake! SHAKE!" He got kissed again.  
"My full name, baby!" He thrust even harder than before.  
"Ahhhhh! GIVE IT TO ME, MASTER SHAKE! YOU'RE THE FUCKING BEST! AHHHH!" Frylock screamed, squeezing Shake's straw. Shake was about to climax, as well as Frylock.

"FRYLOCK! OHH, MAN! KEEP SQUEEZING IT! AHHHHH!"

They both continued to moan as they each climaxed, with Shake uncontrollably leaking his green shake substance all over Frylock's face.

They both collapsed on the bed. Frylock cuddled up to Shake.

"Ha," Shake said. "Your face looks a lot better now." He licked some of the shake off Frylock's face.

"Yeah, so does yours." Frylock licked some of the grease off of Shake's face. They both awkwardly laughed.

"I guess we better go clean off in Carl's pool." Frylock said.  
"Are you nuts?" Shake said. "It's cold as hell out there! I'll stay, even though you'll be gone and I'll have no one to cuddle with."

Frylock rolled his eyes, smiling. "Fine, I'll stay."

He lay in bed next to Shake again, holding him close. "Goodnight Shake."

"Goodnight, Frylock." They kissed and drifted off to sleep.

They had pleasant dreams that night, wet dreams. It just goes to show that you can be poor as hell, smart as hell, mean as hell, or weird as hell. You can still manage to have fun :)


End file.
